Differences
by TheCrimsonJagaimo
Summary: MODERN SECRET AGENT GaLe AU! Levy McGarden is a top SIS agent who is known for her intellect and skill as a sharpshooter and an undercover agent. Gajeel is an assassin-for-hire with an unknown origin and past. When Levy is ordered to find and subjugate him, things for the pair take a turn on the darker and alluring path. RATED M FOR A REASON (R&R!) [Cover Image Credit- Rboz]


***Read Author's Note at the Bottom!***

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own Fairy Tail, only the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

Levy was starting to get annoyed with her boss. If he didn't hurry up and give the damn order for her to shoot her target already, she was about to do it on her own. Currently, she positioned at a sixth story window on the western side of an old warehouse. To her target, Jason Moore, this building was his own secret whorehouse. All the girls in the building were kidnapped from various different countries and forced into prostitution. Well, all but one. Currently, one of her closest friends and coworkers was working undercover as one of Jason's prostitutes. It was because of her they were able to get into the building in such a short amount of time. Adjusting her aim of the man, she sighed and turned on her earpiece.

"Lu, you doing alright down there? Any new changes?" she asked. After a moment, Lucy replied.

"I'm fine, Levy-chan. And there has been no change, I'm just waiting for Gray to show up. This pimp, on the other hand, is a goddamn creep. Levy, he has kids down here. There is a 7 year old in the room next to me!"

Levy bit her lip as she took in that information. "Well shit. I'll radio Gramps to hurry Gray up. Don't worry Lu, we'll get them all out and that's including yourself. Besides, you got Natsu over here. He would never leave any of his comrades behind, especially you." she said teasingly.

"L-levy, shut up! Focus on the mission!" Lucy stammered.

Levy was about to tease her friend a bit more when she noticed Gray enter the premises from the corner of her eye. Shit, the bastard could at least signal he was going in! Turning her focus on Jason, she watched as he came down from a corridor of the warehouse. Gray was disguised as a buyer Jason was going to meet that night. Their initial plan was to lure Jason out in the courtyard of the building so Levy would have a clear and final shot.

She saw as Gray and Jason both met in the center of the courtyard and started her countdown.

3…

Saw as Gray proceeded to shake hands with the man, most likely introducing himself.

2…

Saw as the man gestured for them to enter the warehouse, perhaps telling Gray how wonderful those "his girls" are.

...1!

Snarling in disgust, she saw as the bullet enter the man's skull, and watched his body fall to the floor, his blood flying across the stones.

It wasn't the first time she saw this scene. It probably wouldn't be the last. Nonetheless, as the rest of her team rushed into the building, it was her in the end who always killed someone. One of these days, she knew that every bullet would come back and haunt her. For now, though, she'll get up and wipe the residue from her weapon and hurry to assist her co-workers.

Grabbing one of her personal favorite pistols, her Px4 Beretta, she ran towards the stairs and hustled down towards the lower floors. Swearing as she already heard bullets flying, Levy kicked open the door from the stairway to the fifth floor. Already meeting one of Jason's accomplices, she backed up against another wall and fired twice. After taking down her attacker, she continued to clear the floor of the criminals. When she finished, she headed once again to the stairway, down to the next floor. As she was running down the stairs, she bumped into someone when she turned a corner and both of them tumbled to the floor.

Reacting almost immediately, she swiped her leg out from under him as he tried to stand up and trained her gun on the man on the floor. After a moment, she sighed in relief, dragging a hand through her hair.

"Goddammit Natsu, I almost killed you!"

"Well that would have been unfortunate, right Levy?" he said while chuckling. "But damn, your kick is almost as bad as Lucy's! That hurt's Levy!"

"Sorry Natsu. Are the rest of the floors cleared?" she asked as she helped Natsu up.

"Mhm, and the girls are fine… physically. I honestly don't think they would ever get over what they went through. Nice shot at Jason by the way. Scared the shit outta ice-princess probably since he was just next to Jason."

"Thanks, Natsu," she remarked, rolling her eyes at his childish rivalry with Gray. They had been at each other's throats forever, but Levy knew that they were like brothers.

They both started down the stairs, heading towards the main courtyard. That went better than expected.

When they reached the courtyard, Levy saw as they were escorting the rescued girls into various cars, driving them back to base. Looking around for Lucy, she spotted her conversing with Gramps. Running over towards them, she proceeded to tackle her in a hug.

"Levy-chan! I'm glad you're okay, and it's been forever since I last seen you in person!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging her blue-haired friend.

Pinching her nose, Levy laughed and replied, "I saw you a week ago before you left! Still, I barely had a chance to talk to you." Looking her friend up and down, she continued. "Did anyone try anything, or hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Levy-chan. The only people who "asked" for me was Natsu and that was just to give my report on what was going on." Lucy said, murmuring the last part as she and Levy sat down on a few nearby concrete stairs.

"My Lucy, did your relationship with Natsu escalate that quickly!? How awfully quick!" she teased, giggling at Lucy's now red face.

"Levy, shut up. You know that'll never happen so enough with your stupid shipping!" Lucy screeched, as she punched Levy lightly in the shoulder.

Chuckling, she smiled as her blonde friend rested her head against Levy's shoulder. Moments like these were simple and blissful. Lucy was one of Levy's closest friends and she trusted her with everything she was. Levy always promised to herself that she'll never let anyone harm her.

"Lu?"

"Yeah Levs?"

"I'm happy we're okay."

"Me too."

"I think we'll make it, Lu."

"Of course we will. We have you, a badass midget shooter who gives no fucks, and me, a cunning master of disguise who takes no shit." Turning her head towards her friend, she smiled and winked as Levy playfully nudged her for the "midget" comment. "We'll rule the world."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"-and therefore Jason was killed on the spot. Afterwards, our team entered the building, eliminated any accomplices, and rescued the girls inside. This completed the mission. Three from the FTSF team were killed, and Droy got shot in the shoulder. We'll mourn the deaths tomorrow evening with their families. That's all for today. FTSF dismissed."

Somberly, Levy got up from her seat and walked quietly out of the room. Meeting like this always occurred after a mission to go over any details that the FTSF team might have missed. _It's the same... After every mission. I lost so many friends. At least Droy is okay… I'll go see him later…_

Suddenly, someone patted her head and pulled her into a quick side hug, pulling her out of her gloomy thoughts. Turning her head to see who it was, she was glad that she held in the urge to kick the person, seeing who it was.

"You did good on the mission, Sharpie" Gray said. Since he knew Levy since they were kids, he was the only one she allowed to call her that. Natsu had tried to once, and she had threatened to call him "Pinky" in return.

"You did too Gray. Everyone was talking about how you did brilliant in showing up andas the buyer. Not to mention you cleared a whole floor by yourself." she complemented.

Gray rolled his eyes and asked, in a more serious tone, "You alright Levy? You seemed… off." Shrugging, Levy brushed off his concern.

"I'm fine Gray. You don't have to worry about-"

"Levy, Gray! There you guys are!"

Before she had a chance to answer, she was interrupted by Lucy and Natsu, who were walking towards her.

"Gramps wants to see us for the next mission. Hurry up, ya bitchy ice queen!" Natsu said, grinning as he turned around and starting to run away.

His mood turning from cool to pissed, Gray ran after him, insulting him while doing so. Levy watched as he ran, with a sad smile on her face.

"Levy?" Lucy said worriedly. "Come on, let's go!" she said as she grasped her hand.

"Alright, alright." Levy mumbled back, putting on her mask yet again. She and Lucy began to jog after them.

 _You don't have to worry about me Gray. I won't let you, or anyone else. God knows you all worry too much._

* * *

Hello Readers! This is my first fanfic that I wrote so wish me luck. I wanted to write one for awhile so I asked my mate MJ if he could give me a FT couple, and a basic idea of the story. And so, here we are! I'll do my best to update as much as possible. I might get a chapter release schedule started, and I'll let you guys know if I do.(Pst, I get motivated by reviews! So R&R please!) I'll guess this story to be around 20-30 chapters long, give or take some. If I get really excited, it will be around 40.

 **Things About the Story** -

Levy is an SIS agent which is a Secret Intelligence Service agent from Britain. Majority of this will be based on reality, but some of the stuff like the FTSF (Fairy Tail Special Forces) squad is fictional. I'll be doing some more research on the agency, but if there is something you want me to fix, please feel free to PM me anytime. I'll answer back ASAP.

 **WARNINGS-** Like it says in the description, I'll be writing about dark themes, having tons of bad language, and there will be smut eventually. I'm not afraid to be graphic, but realize if you're reading this, this is rated M for a reason folks.

 **Ships-** This is a GaLe fanfic. I'll be having some side ships, but it will be mainly focus on Levy and Gajeel. Also, Levy and Gray are my BROTP in this story, and that's not going to change. Also, I will be throwing in some NaLu because why the hell not. If you have a problem, don't make a hate review because of the ships in the story, Because I'm not going to give a shit or read it.

Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
